The Eighth Avenue Express
by JacklynnFrost
Summary: Routine coffee runs become torrid encounters with a stranger on a subway train. The lines blur as the urges grow undeniable until it's too late to stop. Written for Smutember 2019. Smut.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This fic is for Smutember 2019. Enjoy, and please practice safe sex, especially so when fucking strangers on trains. Have fun!  
Beta'd by Sinfulfics and BaconWaffles16 (and a bit by AndrogynousInk too)- Thank you so much.

The Eighth Avenue Express  
A Fanfic by JacklynnFrost

For the first time, with the end of her internship on the horizon, the silver-haired bombshell wishes it was over. Even though she knows that its end means facing her finals and that she usually feels pleased at learning more in the field than she ever would in her classes. Today she's miffed. She's waiting with seemingly a hundred others in this dirty underground subway station with a crumpled piece of paper crunched in her fist. She unfolds it once more to see her directions, reading with a furrowed brow: "Twigo's Coffee, 'Beans of the Mountain Cat'- Take the Eighth Avenue Express downtown," with a list of coffee orders under it.

She's gotten coffee many times before, but it's different this time. She thinks to herself, _'The shop right down the road isn't good enough anymore, now that the CEO's brother's cousin's nephew's best friend, or some shit, opened their own shop.'_ With a heavy sigh, she folds up the paper and slips it into her pocket as the subway train squeaks to a stop, overpowering the buzzing noise of all those waiting.

The transit is busier than she thought. Since she is usually in the office at this time, she assumed the subway was only this full in the mornings and evenings, when she rides to and from work. The others start lining up for the doors and Elizabeth follows, tucking her blouse under the waistband of her pinstripe pants, as a rush of people exit as soon as the doors hiss open. The train car is sleek with darkened metal with round bubble windows looking in. When the people in front of her file in, she does, too.

All the seats are taken, so she wiggles through while looking for a pole to hold. She needs something anchored to the floor; her balance isn't the best on solid ground, let alone a moving train. The bodies are packed in like sardines in a tin, and she slips between them as they settle around her. Elizabeth spots the center pole and, with a dip between an obese dark-haired man and an older woman with a plaid shopping trolly, she absently grips it. Her hand wraps around warm skin and she turns, her face flushing. As the train car starts to move, she clutches it with both hands to keep her balance, her eyes fixed on the fingers beneath her own.

A man is attached to the hand she's partially holding. He's in an unbuttoned collar shirt, his tie loosened to mid-chest with black slacks, but what draws her gaze is the chaos of blonde hair on his head. He's attractive, and the smirk that plays on his full lips has her focusing on the curve of his mouth. "Sorry," she mutters, her heart pounding. She adjusts her hold on the beam to give them both plenty of space to keep themselves upright while traveling together. He looks her age, but after lining herself up a bit better she notes that he is about two inches shorter than her.

She catches him looking at her chest and, rather than her usual, subtle pull at her blouse buttons when she spots another's gaze on her, she leans in to scratch an imagined itch on her thigh. His wide eyes flash to hers in surprise and Elizabeth, unable to look away or feign interest in something else, burns. His low chuckle is warm, deep, and she knows after this that her battery-operated boyfriend is getting a workout tonight as her clit pulses in response.

She's warm, instantly slick and her tummy erupts in chaotic flutters inside.

Elizabeth resigns herself to ignoring him and the awkward situation, when his hand moves along the pole to rest against hers. His finger stretches out to brush along the back of her knuckles, leaving a lingering trail of tingles behind, and her lips part on an astonished gasp as their gazes meet.. His eyes are molten green, swirling with naughty promises. She has not been with a man for over two years, as she's been busy with her own goals, and she believes that this must be her body's way of telling her it's at its limit. That her sexual needs are now dire enough that she would seriously consider stepping closer to this stranger, wanting to taste him among the anonymity of the crowd packed around them.

The thought is thrilling, and a flush creeps down her chest as her nipples harden. She wets her lips, her thighs shifting to alleviate the budding tension. Shyly she looks down at their feet. His are pointing to her, the tips of his black shoes are worn, and slowly her flats rotate as she angles closer. His finger stops it's trailing across the back of her still tingling hand, and they ride for a few moments with nothing happening. Elizabeth adjusts her grip on the pole and, to return the favor, she brushes her fingertips across his fist in the most unsure move she's ever done.

Her eyes flit furtively to the people around them, as if she is committing a crime in front of them. But with so many bodies with cell phones inches from their faces or asleep with their heads tilted back, no one seems to notice them. However, she can't build up the nerve to look at the man she's currently finger-flirting with. It isn't until his shoes tap on the outside of hers that she cannot resist looking any longer, and with wide, curious eyes she finds his stare.

Immediately, she drops her fingers from his rough skin and grips the bar between them as if it is a lifeline to reality, unwilling to believe that this is truly happening. "I don't do this," she whispers to herself, and her voice is drowned out by the buzzing of the fluorescent lights and the music coming from her neighbor's headphones. The man's head tilts to the side, his scent washing over her as his hair tickles her nose while leaning in to hear better, but she doesn't repeat herself.

He's intoxicating, a heady smell with subtle hints of barely. "You don't what?" He asks, dipping closer himself and she leans in, her chest would have touched the bar if his hand weren't in the way. His cheeks tinge a little blush as she flinches away, her eyes stinging in embarrassment but they still flick to his and she finds herself answering his previous question. "I don't do this." She repeats, and slowly he nods, moving his hand back to its position away from her own. He leans away.

Elizabeth isn't sure if he misheard or misunderstood and her face drops to look at the smudged lino under her shoes. His toes are still angled to her and she bites her lips. She hadn't meant she didn't want to test this out as they obviously had some strong chemistry if she is this attracted to a stranger on a train- but she's rational. _'It's proper this way.'_ Elizabeth thinks as she attempts to curb her spirling disappointment. She reminds herself she is getting off at the next stop, that she will be back at work in forty minutes, tops, depending on how long it takes for the coffees to be made.

Her brain lists all the reasons it's not a good idea to get involved but her awakening libido reminds her a little fling will do her so much better. Elizabeth doesn't resist her urges as she bends the entire gap between them, which admittedly isn't all that far and her nose dips to touch the shell of his ear. "I don't do this, but with you, this once..." She trails off as she feels him shiver, her hot breath playing at his neck. Elizabeth retreats, surprised at herself so her movements are slower than usual, her blue eyes wide as disks.

She files 'exhibitionist' away to muse over later as he returns to his previous closer position, having gotten permission to... do what they have been doing, she supposes. Elizabeth leans in again, actually pressing against the bar as he stares into her before his free hand adjusts the side shoulder backpack she hadn't noticed before. He releases the strap to grasp her hip in a smooth motion as if he's sure of his next move. His fingers press into her rounded flesh. Her breathing changes instantly and he steps in so his chest grazes hers. Their hands slide into one another as they both close the gap.

Elizabeth leans slightly, his face tilts up just enough and their breathing mingles as the train car slows. Their eyes bore into each other and her shoulders sag, eyes flitting away as she looks out the bubble windows to see the grey underground blur by slower and slower. Her stop is coming up and she feels disappointed and relieved that this strange spell will be broken in a few moments. With that thought, she bridges the gap between them and her lips brush against his in the softest of caresses.

With the feelings that spark between them, they both gasp in tandem and the kiss effortless becomes desperate, seeking. Two strangers start making out as if they've danced their tongues a thousand times before. Their lips smash, glide and explore. His tongue grazes along hers and she opens wider, reaching and gripping the front of his shirt as if to prevent his escape. Her stomach flips over on itself, her head grows lighter and for a few jilted breaths all she knows is this feeling he's causing in her. His feet spread to rest on the outside of hers, his thighs pressing into hers and his other hand finds her waist, his thumb roaming up to brush the underside of her breast.

His throat groans and she feels it as they are firmly attached. He is an excellent kisser, and although out of practice Elizabeth is raw desire as she responds to his exploration with her own. Vaguely she recognizes that bodies are moving around them. She blinks, pulling away in surprise that people were filing in and that the train car had already halted. "This is my stop." She rushes low, disentangling and running as the light over the exit changes. The doors are going to close.

"Fuck." She hears him, steps following. "Wait." He yells after her as she slips between the sliding doors just in time to scramble away from the train car as the exit seals. His hands hit at the glass and Elizabeth spins to see the handsome blonde stranger she just made out with curse on the inside of the train car. He yells as the subway shifts back a few inches before creeping forward, "I want your phone number! Or name!" He calls out but she stares, not knowing how she can give him those things but a soft smile spreads knowing he wanted them. His responding smirk is rye and attractive. The metallic subway takes him away.

Elizabeth's smile doesn't fade until she returns to her office with all the coffee orders balanced in the two-tier carrier and it dawns on her that she will probably never get a kiss like that ever again in her life.

︵‿︵‿୨ ୧‿︵‿︵

Over the next two days, she looks at the slip of paper with the directions countless times. Elizabeth noted the time she took the train in the corner and she nibbles at her lip as she knocks on her bosses door. She states her case that after 2 pm productivity decreases, that to boost morale she volunteers to take everyone's coffee order from Twigo's and make the run herself. That they can do a trial week to see if it helps and see how many people participate.

Miraculously, her bitch of a boss agrees but Elizabeth's grin fades as she returns to her cramped intern desk to see the mass email that went out to her office floor. It read, "Next week we will do a daily run to Twigo's Coffee after lunch, please complete your order online with the note, 'Supreme Deity Order' to make it easier. We have interns for a reason and they will alternate the run."

Elizabeth looks around to the three others she shares her office with. Howzer, Griamore and Diane. Any one of them may be picked to make the trip, not to mention her fear that by next week he'll have given up on seeing her again. _'What are the chances of us ever running into one another again in this big city?'_

︵‿︵‿୨ ୧‿︵‿︵

The Eighth Avenue Express. She grins as everyone has already submitted their order directly to Twigo's, that it's paid for and should be waiting for her by the time she arrives. Elizabeth had all but jumped at the chance when their boss popped her head into the intern's office to ask who wanted to make the first run this week. Elizabeth had gotten a surprised but pleased look as she rattled off the subway information, her bag already over her shoulder as she skipped out.

She tried to curb her enthusiasm, reminding herself that it had been over a week since their torrid kiss, that she doesn't know his name. Her only hope is that he is on a schedule, that he has to take this train at this time every day. Elizabeth had dressed this morning with this possible meeting in mind and as she takes the stairs down into the cool underground subway station she tugs at her black ruffled skirt. A flush creeps over her cheeks at the thought of another encounter with him.

Fewer people are scattered around waiting for the train car and she looks around wondering if these same passengers got on last time as well. That maybe he had as well. She searches while she waits as subtly as she can but he isn't here. Her hopes dash, until she hears the subway's approaching squeal nearer and against her will, it blooms again as she feels as if he's waiting for her, just inside, with absolutely no evidence to support her emotions.

Elizabeth sighs as she impatiently files in. It's full and her eyes immediately go to the same center pole as she boarded the same train car as before. Her feet stop as her blue eyes meet smirking, appreciative green eyes. A body bumps into her from behind and to catch herself she fumbles forward a few steps, going toward him in a daze. She had wanted this to happen, yet now faced with the next twenty minutes in this subway with him it makes her nerves bubble into a rolling boil.

His eyes roam her and he chuckles low when his eyes take in her skirt and bare legs. He's all but glowing as she nears. She moves on autopilot, grabbing the center support beam that he is already holding and bashfully she stares. _'I thought he wouldn't be here,'_ She thinks as her mind tries to come back online. He's wearing a baggy vest today over his white button-up shirt that's haphazardly untucked around his black pants.

"I swore so many times that if you didn't show up I'd stop going to work so goddamned early..." He trails off as Elizabeth blinks a few too many times and rocks back as the subway kicks into gear. "It's been over a week," she whispers, still too stunned to put it together until his lips tip up in a knowing smirk and he leans in. The back of his hand hits her thigh and his knuckles roam up her skin there. She straightens and tightens her grip on the pole as the people around them shift, adjusting stances now that they are moving. Everyone seems in their own world but she instinctively steps closer to hide his hand between them.

The tips of her shoes touch his, he shifts to the side to block any viewers and she mirrors him to do the same opposite him while stepping wider. With a flush, her feet embrace his left foot as they widen to either side of his. "Hmmm." He hums, his hand wasting no time to slip between her thighs and disappear under her skirt. At the first graze of his finger over the silk of her panties, her free hand reaches and she grips his shoulder for extra support. Their eyes meet, hers wide and curious while his glint darkly with the knowledge she wants this.

"You're softer than the silk of your panties." He hushes, his cheeks warming and she's endeared with the sight of it, knowing he's a bit embarrassed with himself as well. They are both unable to resist and her hand on his shoulder slides until her fingers trail up the side of his neck to feel his skin in reciprocation. The pole is at her hip and she releases it to lean her back against the support beam, his hand grips it around her side.

With one hand sliding into his hair, her other slips down to the front of his pants and she releases a breath at the contact of his hard member straining against her palm. _'He's thick.'_ She has no breath left when his fingers tug at the elastic of the silk barrier between them at her core, so no sound escapes in her thrumming anticipation.

Anyone can look over and suspect at what they are doing. They both know this specifically and while Elizabeth is just learning about her public sex leanings and coming to terms when them, the man she's palming doesn't particularly care or is affected by the situation. "You're perfect," he hushes at the first glide of his digit through the slick, soft folds at his fingertips. Her clit is swollen and throbbing, causing pulsing shivers to clench in her tummy.

She rubs her hand over his pants to feel his hard cock in an attempt to size him up. From what she can touch through the fabric, he has a solid rod with impressive girth, she wishes she could see it. His hand leaves her clit after one teasing press that circles around her bud and he tugs again at her panties with a searching hand under her skirt to caress over her rear. Her underwear is in disarray, she can feel the elastic stretch across her thighs but his hand finds home once more and her concern about that fades with one searching finger to her wetness.

"You like this?" He asks with a chime to his voice. Her hand cups him as best she can before she wiggles closer, her nose grazing his cheek as she slowly searches for the waist of his pants. He's spreading her inner lips, his middle finger roaming as his thumb traces the letters of his name against her clit with miniscule movements. Elizabeth's breathing turns harsher, her lips parting and exhaling hotly, his hair jostling from it.

His pants have a button. She groans slightly in frustration as she struggles with it one handed. Her fingers are under his shirts and on her third slip at failing to push the button through the hole her flesh finds his hard stomach. Elizabeth pauses her desire to feel his bare and straining cock to instead, tentatively feel up his ab muscles. She had not known this was here and a soft gasp audibly escapes when her gentle caress traces the dips of his hard muscles. He snorts humorously, his finger entering her in the same moment so she misses his sound as her own overtakes it, although softly.

Elizabeth leans into him, she fists the chaotic locks and lightly kisses his face in gratitude. He twirls her clit just hard enough for the thrill to jolt through her core and radiate that peaceful bliss over her body. He's good, his middle finger curling up toward himself until he finds that spot and he caresses it, petting her in just the right way. She finally gets his button undone as she arches her neck back in appreciation of his next press of her clit.

He leans in, his lips find her neck and the added stimulation paired with the first throaty groan that escapes him when her delicate hand wiggles into his pants incites her all the more. _'He doesn't have underwear on,' _she thinks as her graceful touch finds the coarse hair at the base of his cock. She gives him a thorough exploring, thumbing over the bulb of his head, trailing tenderly over his veins along his shaft before she circles him to pump.

His kisses at her throat turn, he sucks, growing more desperate as his movements at her core are harsher. He is no longer concerned about anyone seeing as he has forgotten where they are. "You smell like honey and I bet you taste even sweeter." He breathes just under her jaw, hot and tempting. She dips to catch his lips with hers, working his dick with her hand as she nears her orgasm.

With the first press of her plump giving mouth to his hard one, he dives in, finding her irresistible. His dick throbs in her hand envious of his tongue and finger as both are inside her wet warmth but her soft palm is working him tantalizingly. She gasps, the fist at the back of his head pulls his face closer and their lips smash a tad painfully but both are beyond caring. He smells delicious, tastes refreshing and as he adjusts his hand up her skirt from the nearer contact he brings her a hairbreadth away from coming apart in front of all these people.

The blonde stranger sucks on her upper lip as he feels her insides clench at his fingers. She's been quiet so far and trusts that she will orgasm almost silently as well. He grinds his hips against her hand as he stimulates her clit with more pressure. One more curl of his finger has her shaking and he detaches his lips from hers as her core grips around him. He wants to watch her expression in her pleasure and slips his hard cock from her slackened grip to catch the sight of her coming.

Her mouth parts, a string of his saliva stretching as silently her head tilts to the heavens with half-lidded, unseeing eyes. The man cannot look away, the view is glorious and for the first time in the man's life he is satisfied with only gifting her pleasure, his own aching self not as important.

Elizabeth feels as if she's caught fire as the raw pleasure burns through her. She both wants eyes to be on her and to be sneaky as she gets away with a public orgasm. The thoughts of their naughty deeds, of her letting a man she doesn't know do this, it adds to her cores pulsing. It's the best orgasm she's ever had and it's _fingers_. The situation brings home the fact that she's for sure into public shenanigans, with a subtle undertone that maybe this man is just exactly her type. Elizabeth bites her lip to keep her low moans to herself and she barely registers him bending down to a crouch, his face brushes against her belly and as his hand leaves her sopping core he inhales her as best he can through her skirt.

It's then that she notices the subway is slowing and grips the pole once more, adjusting her stance to step away from her handsome stranger. With the ebbing of her warm glowing satisfaction, mortification sneaks in. Elizabeth chokes on her next breath, stepping back once more and embarrassingly bumps into another person holding onto the side support bar behind her. The man turns, looks at her with mild interest but doesn't say a word as he focuses back on the tablet in his grip.

She's halfway to a panic attack when her beautiful stranger rights himself to stand before her, a smirk on his face as he takes his wet finger and pops it in his mouth. He seems to lavish in her cream and her flush deepens as his other hand grasps the pole over her own, his skin touching hers. "Want to taste you on me?" He whispers and Elizabeth does as the barest bit of her slickness is on his bottom lip before his pink tongue pokes out and swipes it away. "You are delicious." He notes and she snorts, disbelieving but her raw anxiety fades with his eyes so at ease while gazing at her. She closes the space between them, her hands cupping his face on both sides as she descends and just like their first kiss, ever so gently, Elizabeth brushes her lips to his. He audibly inhales but she steps back with the slight rocking of the train car as it comes to a halt.

She smiles, turning with the crowd as the light over the door changes to indicate it unlocking. Elizabeth is facing away when his hand bolts out, gripping her wrist and she peers back to him as the doors hiss open and passengers start milling in and out. "I need something. A promise of a return, a phone number... I, unless, if the stranger part is what's important to you then-"

"I'm Elizabeth." She answers with a blooming flush. His distress morphs into pleased surprise and he drops her arm as they both know this is her stop. "I'll try to come again tomorrow." A soft squeak escapes her as she had not meant to say it in quite that way but he laughs, nodding eagerly. He follows her to the door, watching the sway of her hips but stopping at the faded yellow line on the floor of the subway.

"I'll hope for tomorrow then, Elizabeth." He quips and she stares back at him until the doors close. Through the bubble window, his grin spreads impossibly wide as he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a swatch of white fabric with a tiny pink bow. Her face blanks as she pats her behind as if checking for a wallet and is mortified when she does not find what she expects to be there, those same hands rise to cover her slightly gaping mouth.

She can't hear him but sees his head tilt back and his Adam's apple bob as the joy eeks from him. _'He took my panties!' _Elizabeth watches as he disappears into the tunnel and she giggles, her eyes pinching in her glee before she spins around and heads to the coffee shop. It isn't until she's thanking the boisterous Twigo himself for the two-tiered stack of sealed cups that she realizes she still doesn't know her stranger's name.

︵‿︵‿୨ ୧‿︵‿︵

Elizabeth fumes at her desk. Her pencil taps over and over on the ring stains of the faux wood, which has bubbled and warped from her uninsulated cups of water. Diane volunteered to do the coffee run this morning, casually. Deep down she knows the sweet girl was just trying to give her a break but Elizabeth could not restrain the glare she so heartily delivered.

She had sums to finalize and calls to make but the entire hour that Diane is gone she gets nothing done. She snaps at the delivery boy when he asks for a signature and although she has the decency to flush and apologize, the act weighs on her with her other worries. The young woman restarts her old habit of biting her nails and does not stop until the brown-haired beauty of a fellow intern returns with the two stacks of coffees.

When Diane steps back into their cramped, shared office Elizabeth spins in her chair. "How'd it go?" She inquires and the pretty girl, taller than Elizabeth, straightens to be even taller as if a bit alarmed by the question. Diane squirms, her sparkling eyes meet Elizabeth's blue ones with ill-concealed guilt. Her friend is not a good liar, cannot hide even minor infractions and Elizabeth's shoulders sag before turning back to her computer with stinging eyes.

Maybe her beautiful stranger molests all the girls in the subway. Diane hadn't answered, the other two interns don't even remove their headphones as they clack away at their keyboards but Elizabeth notes her lack of response. She muses over it for the rest of the day and the next morning. While getting ready for work, she decides to wear another skirt with a wrap shirt held together with one knot at her hip for easy access. When she arrives at work and retakes her seats, arranging her purse and things she balks at Diane as she enters.

She wore a loose skirt today too.

Elizabeth's heart clenches, her eyes dropping downcast as she decides she won't be playing with her stranger any more if she's one of many. He is the exception to the rule for her but if he is a serial groper, with thousands of women under his belt, she doesn't want to partake. Another shock comes when the pleated skirt that just walked in finds the edge of her desk and Diane sighs as she leans in a partial sit against it.

"Can I talk to you?" She asks, shy and extremely low. "I was wondering if I can take the coffee runs?" Elizabeth's weary eyes rise to find Diane's sheepish expression, her lips tipped down in a frown. "There's this man I met and-"

"Just take him." Elizabeth resigns, pinkening and partially scowling. "I mean them, the trips to Twigo's," she amends with a sigh and softer tone. Diane giggles, girly, her face transforming to model level stunning in her joy when she's always been beautiful. Elizabeth can see at that moment why anyone would single Diane out in a crowd.

The days wear on and Elizabeth's ire fades as her logic finds holes in her self-doubts. The subway is packed, what are the chances those two found one another? Her critical thinking skills only improve as Diane's clothing choices each day give her pause. A floral pants suit is only accessible if you unbutton and drop the entire thing. It's absolutely adorable on her but not something one would wear for easy public access.

Three days pass before Elizabeth approaches Diane's desk before the coffee run and she waits for her to finish her call while pushing back her cuticles. Diane's decorations around her area are all chibi, with adorable little stickers and posters in her corner of their office wall. If only Griamore and Howzer, the other two interns, were half this interesting. "Hey Elizabeth, what's up?" She cheerily says as the light on her phone console dies and she lowers her headset. Elizabeth takes a deep breath, not ready to begin even with the brief waiting time she had.

"I'm sorry I was so grouchy the other day." The silver-haired woman starts, fiddling with those same pale locks as her blue eyes flash to Diane's. Her friend waves the apology away with a gentle, relaxed expression. "You see, there is this man I met getting the coffee and... I thought maybe when you said you met a man too, I guess, I got a little insecure."

"Woah!" Diane starts, hands raising up. "You think anyone would even notice me if you are in their lives? I don't think so." The surety in Diane's voice is so solid Elizabeth's mouth pops open with a smack.

"Are you kidding! You are a model- only way better!" Elizabeth retorts, dismissing the idea of being anywhere near the level of beauty that Diane is. "Your personality is like sunshine emboldened!" This makes Diane giggle, her hand covering her lips as her other waves her words away in the air again.

"Well, if you are in pursuit too, then we can alternate coffee runs." Diane looks down at herself, her dress giving her curves an extra emphasis and Elizabeth laughs. "As long as you aren't after Harlequin too?" For a moment the two stare as Elizabeth's eyes widen, her hand coming up to scratch at her head in confused embarrassment and Diane releases a sigh of relief. "Phew! You don't even know who my man is! You can do tomorrow's run, that way I can tell him today- maybe have an excuse to swap numbers, ya know?"

The two part ways soon after as their boss returns from lunch and they act busier with her head popping in with narrowed eyes. Tomorrow then, now all Elizabeth has to hope for is that her stranger keeps going to work early... and that his name isn't Harlequin.

︵‿︵‿୨ ୧‿︵‿︵

Her dress is low cut, she took her undershirt off to shove in her purse before she left her building and the airy material flows around her thighs loosely. She swears to herself that she will make sure he isn't a criminal groper before exploring this any further but her outfit decision makes her exasperated at herself._ 'Have some decency, Elizabeth!'_ She scolds to herself internally but that same thrill from her core travels up her spine as the screeching of the subway fills the underground waystation.

She's ridden the subway so many times and has never had these urges. Elizabeth considers that the man is the main reason for her overreactions. Impatiently, she dips around the others waiting and when the doors open to their car she's gnawing at the bit as people rush out. At the first opportunity, she wiggles inside and all but bounds to the center pole, skipping the open seats on the way. Her heart drops and a tiny pout forms as her steps slow in disappointment. _'I wouldn't keep showing up if I were him, either.'_ She thinks, assessing how wishy-washy she had been and how she told him a day then didn't show up. If she had been him, Elizabeth would have assumed she was being blown off.

Out of habit she grips the pole, her eyes dropping to the tips of her shoes and she nibbles at her bottom lip wondering if she will forget about him. Elizabeth has a sinking feeling she won't be able to, that she will always wonder. A hand grabs for her free one and instinctively she pulls her wrist to her chest, turning to the hooded figure in polite wariness.

"Oh!" She exhales, her protective stance eases and the hand she pulled away finds his, still extended toward her. "I thought... I'm sorry." Elizabeth whispers, finding every excuse that comes to mind silly but his fingers interlace with hers and he steps toward the train car's corner. There are two open seats beside the wall and he guides her to take the one in the corner where it's more shielded. He sits beside her but angling so his shoulders block her from most of the other passengers. He's closing her in and she looks him over.

He's handsome and in a dark hoodie that's looped over his chaotic hair with loose sweatpants. A plastic bag leaves his grip to rest behind him on his seat and her purse joins the grocery bag. Her beautiful stranger smirks, eyeing over her ample cleavage and over her loose dress cinched with a ribbon around her waist. "You wore this for me." He notes and she doesn't have to confirm as her face gives him the answer. Her pink flush even spreads across the creamy skin of her breasts that his eyes can't seem to look from.

His right leg steps wide to overtake hers, currently crossed at her ankles. The doors hiss closed and her thumb rubs across his knuckles remembering with warmth pooling in her tummy that he worked her over with this hand. She flips his palm up on her bare thigh as her dress rides up, her other hand playing over the calluses of his palm and fingertips. Elizabeth can tell he has worked them hard in his life. With a little smirk, she reaches and finds the zipper of his hoodie over his chest, pulling it down for the two halves to separate. The back of her fingers feel over the contours of his torso until she reaches the end of his hoodie.

With a small tug, she opens the side of it wide to block anyone's view and she releases his palm as her other hand unashamedly dips into the loose band of his sweatpants. "And you wore this for me." Elizabeth smiles tenderly as he adjusts his seat to give her better access to stroke him. He's hot in her hand, as hard as she remembers him being last time and she leans to give him a better view down her shirt with his hoodie giving them a small wall to block them in.

He chuckles, his palm leaves her thigh, her stroking firm as his fingertips trace the swelling outline of her breasts. Her breathing turns harsher as her blue eyes find his questioning green ones. Her smile gives him all the permission he needs, his hand dives down her dress, disheveling the fabric. He groans, long and low at the first brush of his skin over her taut nipple. In her grip his cock throbs. She smirks, knowing instantly he is a boob man and she is glad for it as she has plenty of pillowy flesh for him.

"I wish you could taste them," Elizabeth whispers hotly, dipping forward for a longer stroke over his hardness, her grip on his hoodie tightening. "I wish I could taste you." She breathes, her lips finding his eyebrow. His arm loops out of his hoodie, leaving his sleeve empty and dangling as he opens the top of her dress to free her ample chest. This makes her hike up the hoodie wall as she doesn't want anyone else to see.

He gasps, his lips parting for his tongue to wet them. "I wish that too." He throatily replies. His hips move in miniscule thrusts to help her rhythm from the limited range she had with how they are sitting. With a flush, she raises her leg and she wiggles closer, pausing in her strokes to slip it to the other side of his hip with a twist of her body to face him. Her other leg loops up over his thigh and he stops his fondling by righting her dress enough to help her, lifting her waist. She shifts forward, almost straddling him but she stops when her core hits the head of his hard dick, his leg stretches under her until it rests under her thigh against the back of their seats.

She restarts her pumping of his dick to meet her tandem core rotations, the softness of her fabric-covered mons pressing into his cock has him gasping. His nose dips under her chin, his lips leave a trail of kisses and hot tingles as his palms find her chest once more. "Have I told you yet how perfect you are." He mutters against her flesh, her spine lengthening to press his dick to just the right spot. Jolts of clenching excitement spread from their contact and it causes Elizabeth to lose some of her senses. Her strokes become frantic, her foot curves around his back to help push him against her and any outsider that looks over will know they are fooling around. The extent is of it indiscernible.

"Fuck, Elizabeth." He mutters, losing his own will in the frenzy as his head dips, his tongue lapping at her flesh and reaching across her collar bone. She gasps almost silently, her breathy noise spurring him on and she tastes like heaven, her sounds are a symphony of pleasure to him. The barest hints of her skin on his drive him to the farthest extremes of his feelings and he cannot find a single comparison that comes remotely close. She's experiencing a similar reaction, her brain is flooding with endorphins as she believes she will break apart with this desperate building inside of her.

Her face buries into his hair to hide, her chest heaving as her hips and hand do the work. She hasn't dry-humped anyone since sophomore year and she knows it wasn't like this in the slightest. She wants him to cum, to taste his seed from her fingers as he did with her orgasm last time. Elizabeth has been thinking about it near incessantly. His hot breath on her neck drives her wild and she wishes they were alone, behind closed doors as there are so many things she wants to do to him.

She's juicy, her core is dripping and with the dress, it would be so easy to push aside her panties and pull him free to rub them bare together. "I want you," Elizabeth whispers. "I want you throbbing inside me, to taste you on the tip of my tongue and to ride you until I can't feel my legs." It's true, but the man thinks it's dirty talk and does not take her seriously. Instead, he presses harder against her core, casing a soft mewling sound to escape her. He rises, his lips capturing hers with a demanding, forceful entrance into her soft, giving mouth. His chest gives a low rumble and his throat groaning is the only hint she has that he's about to cum before he's spurting in his pants against her.

She swallows his sounds as he breathes them into her, her own orgasm sparking from the feel of him coming apart. Elizabeth doesn't ease her rhythm, she wants to prolong his pleasure but as her own wave of bliss hits her, she drowns in it, losing function of her limbs as she's reduced to sagging, unresponsive twitching muscles. He holds her up as her head falls to his shoulder and at the last second, he catches his hoodie before it cascades and gives their subway car neighbors a view of what they were really up to. His other arm curves around her back and for a moment as they catch their breaths, he holds her adoringly.

He flinches as her fingers in his pants fondle over him. He is sensitive, and, although he usually needs a few moments to rebound, her little motion has him hardening again. He inhales her, mouth parting to take in more of her scent as he knows he's lost his mind. That thought becomes fact as she leans away, shyly showing him his own seed on her fingertips before she smears his orgasm on her lower lip and her bubblegum pink tongue pokes out for a taste. Elizabeth licks it clean, watching her stranger become mystified, pupils blowing wide until only a thin band of green circles it.

In his shock, she detangles herself from him, tapping her shoes to the floor and righting her dress to sit between his legs which are still embracing her. Elizabeth flushes, prettily in his opinion, and folds her hands in her lap. They were quicker today as the train car is still going strong. Reality returns to her first, her teeth nipping at the skin of her bottom lip as she side-eyes him. "Your name isn't... Harlequin, is it?" She puzzles softly.

Confusion colors his face and her shoulders sag in relief. "No." He breathes his answer, the hoodie fabric drops as he shoves his arm through the sleeve hole once more. "It's nice to know you've been curious about me though?" He winces his words, his tone making it a question. She shifts, expecting him to detangle from his assumedly uncomfortable position, but rather than right his leg from behind her he leans in, his arms tentatively wrap around her waist as if asking permission. "I was starting to worry you weren't interested in me outside of here."

Elizabeth looks down to her hands in her lap, the wet spot on his sweats a clear outline that makes her smirk to herself. She is interested but the only topic of conversation she really wants to have circles around her own needs of reassurance. He's warm and Elizabeth finds herself leaning just slightly for her shoulder to rest on his, still facing her. She feels strange touching him in this way, but his arms around her are comforting. _'You'll stroke him off in front of all these people but you can't show him any affection or interest?'_ She scolds herself into wiggling down to lay her head in the nook of his neck. Elizabeth brushes the tip of her nose along his Adam's apple and with her ear on his shoulder she can hear the soft rumbling in his throat from the motion. Her heart races from their embrace.

He moves the sides of his hoodie to wrap her up and the two stay snuggled up until, not a moment later, the train car starts to slow. She pulls away, her eyes soft and resigned as she faces him with a teeny pout. His rough fingers brush her hair behind her ear and he smiles to her as if she's important to him. "When will I see you again?" He ponders aloud, sounding every bit as vulnerable as he feels.

"I alternate days now, so I think next week, Monday?" She isn't sure and it sounds like it as it squeaks past her trembling lips. He notices. His eyes follow the subtle dip in her bottom lip before they part, a rush of breath escaping her and this time, he closes the gap between them to steal a delicate kiss. Her beautiful stranger is bashful as he pulls away, releasing her to reach and pick up the stuffed grocery bag. She gathers her own bag as the tingles on her lips spread, her heart keeping pace as if trying to beat the subway to their stop.

"Are you a criminal?" She blurts, alarmed at herself for her delivery and her mortification only grows as his eyebrow quirks. "I mean..." Elizabeth vague gestures around the train car and then to herself. If anything his eyebrow simply raises up another centimeter, a smirk spreading slowly over his face.

"Like... if I've groped a thousand perfect breasts?" He answers, eyes sparkling as they drop to peek down her dress once more. Some of the humor on his face fades, his tongue poking out to wet his lips. Then he continues, looking up at her under his lashes, "Or if I've stolen a thousand girls' panties?" Again, her face burns and she guesses correctly that he's trying to make her react this way.

"You're joking," Elizabeth whispers, unsure but hopeful from his tone that he's simply toying with her. "Of course." He breathes, his joy fades with the slowing of the subway and vanishes completely when it rocks to a stop. She stands and he follows right after her, wincing as he stretches out his leg and rezips his hoodie to hide the cum stain on the front of his pants. Her eyes dash to the door as the light changes but flash back to him as he holds out the plastic bag. "I got you something." He quietly directs, nudging his head to the offering when she doesn't take it.

Slowly, she accepts it, her fingers grazing over his with a lingering touch. His eyelids drop to half-mast at the contact. Elizabeth has a hard time stepping away but the second's tick by so quickly. "I have to go." She whispers. His nod is slow, silently accepting whatever she'll allow him to have of her. Their time is stretching thin and in the last seconds they have together, she weaves her free hand through his hair to feel the locks slip through her fingers like silk.

As is their usual, she exits the train car at the last second and turns on the platform to stare at him through the curved window. He waves and a little smile tugs at her lips as she wiggles her fingers back. The train car pulls away, his resigned expression engraved in her mind as she makes her way to Twigo's. In line she opens his gift, the bag crinkling in her gip. Bright red greets her and she puzzles over it until she pulls it free and it unfolds before her. In a confused blink, she stares at the coat. It reminds her of Carmen Sandiago's outfit only longer and a laugh burst forth followed instantly by a heavy flush that matches the color of her new coat.

The possibilities are endless with a coat like this.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Eighth Avenue Express**  
by JacklynnFrost

**Part Two:**

'This makes me stand out more.' Elizabeth thinks, but she has already changed in the bathroom and with the subway screeching to a halt, she doesn't have the time to redress. It's too big for her, with the round black buttons from her bust to her knees it resembles a sack. The belt helps, but even that is too big. Rather than buckle it loosely at it's tightest hole, she looped and tugged it tight to cinch her waist.

Somehow, she still likes it though. With it tied in, it does look comfy and very much like Carmen Sandiego but what she finds most appealing is that her stranger bought it for her. She thinks she knows where his mind went when he found it and she is attempting to make that guessed at fantasy come to fruition.

It's busier today. The couple beside her gushes about a new place opening downtown and something about an event but she dismisses their chatter as she squeezes into the packed train car. Bodies are everywhere. She dips, pushes and maneuvers her way to the center bar, to their meeting place. Elizabeth doesn't see him until the last moment with all the commotion. Instantly, as soon as their warm gazes meet they are pressed together and he smirks, tips up to kiss her in a gentle greeting, then drops to the floor.

"What..." She starts as his knees hit the linoleum and his fingers deftly unloop the belt. Elizabeth burns. "You can't open it." Her panicked eyes meet the top of his head, his cowlick sticking up but he doesn't respond and she isn't sure if he's heard. She releases the bar just as the subway starts its moving and her foot steps wide to steady her balance while her hands grip the front of her coat to remain closed. Immediately, his knee spreads to rest at her inner ankle but he doesn't go for her buttons like she expects.

Her stranger lifts the bottom hem up to her thighs, kisses each of her legs with smirking lips and she watches him bend, ducking under her coat. She gasps, her hands fixing her coat to make it look as sack-like as possible before both her fists grip around the pole before her. Elizabeth's eyes flit around the train car as his hands roam freely up her thighs, on either side of her hips and with the barest caress feels up to and along the underside of her breasts. Her work clothes are shoved in her purse and right now she is wavering on whether or not it was such a good idea to be naked for him under this coat.

She intended it to be a gift in thanks for his gift but somehow she's the one being rewarded as the stubble of his jaw deliciously scratches up her inner thigh. He hums, the slight vibrations against her flesh jolt her heart to flutter, her tummy warms and she feels her most private of flesh weep for him. 'It's him.' She thinks in hazy alarm. 'He's my personal sex catnip. This isn't about being an exhibitionist.' The realization comes just as her stranger's nose slips against her core, his hands grab at her waist as if she were about to escape just as he caught her. He inhales, smelling her and his hot exhale has her squirming... but she spreads her stance that much wider.

Elizabeth feels him chuckle more than hears and when she looks down she sees her coat moving as his head does. To ease her own anxiety about peepers, she holds the collar out and away from her body. She is overheating anyway with all the sensations building inside her. His palms glide over the curve of her ass and his grip squeezes, harsher than he's ever been, surprising a little gasp from her as his tongue touches her slit for the first time.

That same humming sensation occurs, his breath sending tingles through her legs and she tightens her hold on the bar to stay upright. It's a good thing too as his elbow dips against her thigh to guide it up. She follows his lead, trailing her calf up and over his shoulder to wrap there, her core opening for him to feast on. His torso rumbles under her leg as he viciously devours her underbelly.

This has happened so quickly she's in a state of pleasant shock, but her adrenaline catches up as feelings flood her in a multitude of ways.

Her red coat follows her leg, stretching to part until it strains tight, held together from the bottom button. His tongue languidly explores her folds before lashing at her clit as if angry then returning to his gentle touches. He speaks, his lips moving and breath warm against her slickness but Elizabeth has lost auditory function. She has blocked out all noises around her, full of too many other inputs. His palm kneading her ass, his other slipping along her thigh to join his mouth and his fingers toy with her opening.

Elizabeth bends, her head taps and rests on the glinting metal pole, her breath fogs across it. She pinches her eyes closed and bites her lip to keep her mouth shut, having a hard time focusing on holding the coat out, let alone being silent while so many people are around. He suckles on her swollen nub and she gasps, neck arching back and the pulses at her core quicken. They echo his movements, driving her mad and two of his fingers enter her with a harsh thrust up. His hold on her ass squeezes, pushing her hips into his face as if she isn't close enough for him.

She looks down the top of her coat, eyes wide and full of anticipation as he fucks her with his fingers, his tongue stretching and lapping at her clit. It's barely lit in there from the overhead lights but she can make out the crown of his head pressing against the inside of her coat and the contours of his face as he intimately kisses her. His eyes flash up to hers, unfocused, with his eyelids fluttering. She watches his arm thrust and as his fingers reach inside of her. Keening whimpers escape from her.

His lips grin, she can feel them move against her wetness and on the cusp of her orgasm the subway shifts and a body bumps into her from behind causing her raw slit to glide over his face. Elizabeth tumbles into her pleasure, her legs shaking and her grip is white-knuckle tight on the pole. She feels as if she were a ball of yarn strung so tight and he's yanked her into a spirling unravel that's moving too quickly. Her knee gives out and her other hooked over her shoulder is all that keeps her up until he catches her, supporting her with his straining biceps muscles.

Her head tips back, her long breathy moan lasts the entirety of her cores quaking, and not a drop of tension remains in her as it passes. He stops his tasting, retreating his fingers from her gripping core to kiss her mons, up across one hip bone then runs his lips across the little curve of her belly to her other side. His hands are coarse but feel her ardently, his flesh on hers like a trickling stream of sensation as he moves up. The side of his face trails along her belly, his knuckles rippling over her ribs and she feels as if she is filling up, brimming over with something.

Sounds return. The ruffling of clothes, coughing, and clearing of throats paired with the muffled voices of those around her overtake the repetitive whooshing of the moving bullet train. She moves her leg down, embarrassed as she fixes her coat to give him the most room to explore her body. The subway car is rumbling, people talking all around but when he speaks his voice carries, his lips caressing her flesh. "Today is my most favorite of all my days." It's low enough that she correctly assumes he didn't think she would hear. Elizabeth processes his words slowly, still affected by her earth-shattering orgasm and the bubbling impending eruption of her affection towards this man.

Her eyes flit around to the other passengers but with so many, they blend into the crowd. He's squatting but taking up a single person space so no one appears to have noticed them, or, that Elizabeth can tell anyways. His touch is different, it has been since the very start when her hand accidentally touched his when they met. Her heart pounds, the wings in her tummy flap and flutter but it's too much, she's a cup brimming a bubble of liquid at the edge of her. Any more and she fears she'll fall apart. "Please..." She whispers, dipping her chin into the neck of her coat. "I want to talk to you."

Her beautiful stranger reluctantly separates from her, his fingers trailing, his lips leaving final kisses and he smirks up at her before dipping low while lifting the hem of her coat. In a quick hop, he's standing before her, nonchalant as his hand wraps around hers over their pole. She looks at him, having so many questions but the urge to taste herself on his tongue is undeniable.

His blonde messy locks draw her hand and she combs her fingers through it, resting her palm at the back of his neck as she stares into him. She wets her lips, looking to his as the only clue of what she wants before succumbing to her urges. Elizabeth doesn't invade his mouth. Instead, her lips to his are as soft as flower petals. She sips from him as if he is the sweetest of teas, her tongue only seeking the flavor of his lips, a small sample full of gentle affection. "What's your name?" She whispers, moving softly against him.

His scent washes over her, the comfort of him adds to her relaxation and pooling warmth. He returns her sweetness, his mouth curving against hers but gives her a fervor kiss before he leans away just enough to tenderly gaze at her face. He inhales through the nose, looking at her as if trying to memorize all the miniscule details and facets of her. "I'm Meliodas." He says, eyes dimming and smile falling to rest downward, resigned. "I'm very glad to meet you." Her stranger finishes, his hands find the belt of her coat and he loops it, pulling it tight with finality before resting his hands on her hips.

The subway begins to slow and in tandem, they both look to the side window with weary acceptance as the tunnel outside flashes by, knowing their time is running out. She turns back to him first. "Meliodas?" Her voice is reverently testing, her tongue finding the sounds pleasing and his green eyes grow aflame with the enchanting way she said his name. "My... uh, well my internship is going to run out next week so I won't be able to ride our Metro after that." Any hint of fire in his orbs dies, ash leveling as his expression grows tight.

Elizabeth will be finishing her college hours this semester after her boss finishes her paperwork and she'll be released from her internship in time for her finals. Outside of that, she has four interviews lined up for next week as she needs to have a job in order to pay for her apartment. She's lucky to have a paid internship as it is.

All of these things, she wants to share but Meliodas nods, his hands leaving her waist to cup her face as if already saying goodbye. "I'm scheduled to make three more coffee runs until then." She means that they will have time to figure it out, to swap numbers or set up a date but the poor man, who is no longer a stranger, interprets it as only having a total of one more hour of her in his life. His hands drop from her porcelain skin.

The rails squeak, people move around them to give themselves better positions to rush the platform but Elizabeth stays as they come to a stop. She looks to his pinched brow and notes that his jaw is clenched, his teeth grinding slightly but he's fighting it, trying to look neutral. "Are you... okay?" Elizabeth compassionately questions but the light changes over the doors. In a rush, she graces his lips with her same sweet, soft kiss goodbye, only this time he fists her coat and forces her to step into him. He dominates her mouth, expertly and thoroughly, leaving her utterly breathless before he releases her when she is back on steady feet.

Their time is running thin and she scrambles to tell him the next day she'll be on the train before spinning and going. As always she stops on the platform and looks back to see him through the bubble window but today is different. He hadn't followed and there is no sweet smirk or overhand wave to see her off.

︵‿︵‿୨ ୧‿︵‿︵

She took off her leggings before slowly, carefully walking to the subway station so her tiny little dress doesn't ride up and show off her round behind. If she raises her arms even an inch, the undercurve of her ass will peek out to say hello. She wore red underwear for the occasion but sadly she forgot her new favorite coat on the hook in her apartment this morning. Elizabeth has a note in her purse with her phone number and full name. 'It's so explosive between us as soon as we're together everything else falls to the wayside until we are out of time.' She thinks with a knowing, eager smirk.

There is a repeat, her body instinctively slickens as the railcar comes to a noisy stop, echoing in the underground terminal. People mill about, filing in and out and she enters the section of their subway on the Eighth Avenue Express. There are free seats but she knows where she wants to go and as she stands beside the bar, her grip on it low to accommodate her indecent dress as her eyes search the people.

A thrill shoots down her spine as she feels as if she is being watched. Her awareness heightens at the thought of him hunting her or wanting to surprise her. She wants to be his prey and she warmly remembers Meliodas' hoodie. A man is sitting a row up and she bends only slightly to not show her rear but the face under the hood is not her strangers. The subways begins to move and she rights herself with furrowed brows, moving in a slow rotation around the pole to try and find him.

It takes a few moments and thousands of her rapid heartbeats before her stomach drops. The last image of him she has is his resigned goodbye last time. He told her his name and Elizabeth fears that she ruined this somehow. She bites her lip, crossing her legs as she dislikes so much of her skin showing now that she knows he isn't here to look and touch.

No more than five minutes pass before a hand grips the pole over hers and she spins, hopeful alarm spreads across her face. The touch is different though, the palm isn't as rough, the grip over her own is trapping rather than embracing. "Hey." The man's voice is sprinkled with cockiness. He's taller, dark brown hair and assessing eyes that matched. He smirks, very unlike Meliodas and Elizabeth tugs, having to tug a second time even harder to free herself of the place she had wanted to be so desperately moments before.

"Do I know you?" She asks, trying for politeness but her voice is high in fear and she winces at herself, eyeing a seat beside an older woman knitting out of a canvas sack bag. "Your boyfriend did not show up today." The man's eyebrows waggle suggestively and she's instantly mortified. "I'd gladly stand in, you naughty voyeur." He reaches for her dress hem, fingers stretching and Elizabeth slaps it away, glaring before she spins on her heels and takes a seat next to an older woman.

Vaguely she looks over to Elizabeth. "Wearing that, you're basically asking for it." The old crone coos condescendingly.

"No, no one is entitled to my body and especially not for the fabric I chose to cover it in." Elizabeth hisses her retort as she crosses her arms, absolutely livid and severely disappointed as this is not how she thought this day would go.

︵‿︵‿୨ ୧‿︵‿︵

There are two more coffee runs left before her internship ends and Elizabeth remembers her coat this time, thinking of the dark-haired man that had obviously been watching them. She shivers, nervous about returning to the subway, but wanting another chance to give Meliodas her information.

This time, when the screeching comes her stomach drops and flops, her heart sputtering with soft hope and her eyes burn as they fill. She swallows thickly, enters the subway when it stops and nervously taps her way to the center pole. She doesn't feel him, not even eyes on her and she leaks one, and then another tear, as she realizes he isn't coming anymore. 'Maybe being strangers was his kink and after I knew his name... I missed my chance with him.'

Elizabeth though, she has other things in her life and she focuses on her internship and studying for her finals. She interviews for a position and does well, in her opinion. Her life goes on but each night she thinks of her beautiful stranger, Meliodas, and wonders what might have been if she had used her words better or acted sooner.

Diane comes back from her coffee run, two tiers of cups still in her hands as she rushes to her desk. "We're going for ice cream tonight!" She gushes. "I suggested going for coffee but, you know, since he works at the shop." Diane devolves into giggles before beaming at Elizabeth while turning to pass out the office's orders. Tomorrow is their last day, Elizabeth's final coffee run. There is a small little nugget of jealousy but the dominant feeling is happiness that her friend Diane got a happy ending.

The rest of her day and night goes by in a blur.

She dresses with him in mind, a skirt with a lower cut blouse but skips the coat, trying to tell herself she isn't thinking about him. That her decisions, no matter how small, are not with him in mind. The time trickles by. The seconds like minutes and minutes like hours until it's time for the coffee run. Elizabeth tells herself it's the last one, that from here on out the chances of her being free to take their train, to that part of the city, at this particular time, is very slim.

Elizabeth sighs as she heads out, her heaviness not leaving as she steps down into the cool underground. She sees all the other people waiting for the subway, already pulled up and waiting and vaguely peers around. On autopilot she follows the crowd, one of the last to enter and with no hurry at all, she pushes and wiggles her way to the center pole.

The subway rocks into motion before she reaches her support bar and everyone shifts, her included. She catches her footing, solemnly looking to the pole. A hand is there and she zeros in on it. Her heart soars, her face alight in pure optimism. She nears, dipping around a stray elbow but the man isn't Meliodas and she watches him release the pole to face the seats, switching hands for a better grip as Elizabeth's shoulders drop. In the center of the subway car she wraps her fingers around the metal, her last hopes dashed.

Not a moment later a warm body presses to her back. She flinches, jabbing an elbow back quickly which makes solid contact with hard ribs but the soft, "Ow, fuck," that follows her jab stops her heart and movements. She starts to turn but he presses them closer, the pole hitting her chest and she looks down and slightly back to see his dark hoodie ends dangling around her hips. "You can't look at me." Meliodas starts, "I mean, for my plans, if it's okay." His voice dips low and she can't pin the tone but eagerly she nods, stopping herself from peeking at his face for a better clue.

She has so many questions and before she loses her senses she reaches into her bag, digging around to find her name and number pre-written down. Her fingers grip around the slip of paper but his hand gliding over her waist draws her attention. His knuckles slide over the silk of her blouse and what he has between his fingers gives her a start.

"Oh." She breathes, looking at the square foil with wide eyes. Absently she pulls the paper from her bag as she answers his unasked question. "Yes." She whispers, "Please." Her eyes pinch as he leans forward, going to his tiptoes to kiss her at the back of her neck, just under her ear, in appreciation. She bends away from the caress to give him more access and he exhales hotly as she listens to the tear of the foil and feels his hand and cock pressed to her rear as he rolls it over himself.

The thought and shock of what they are about to do turns to liquid warmth as it pools in her lower tummy. She shifts her thighs in impatience and curses herself for wearing panties. He lifts the back of her skirt and feels his scoff on her nape. "Do you trust me?" He whispers and although she pauses for a moment, she tilts her head back enough to feel her cheek against the side of his face. Her nod is subtle and gentle. "Good, because I need your panties out of our way and I don't want to scare you." He replies and she can hear his smirk, can picture it in her mind.

All thoughts vanish as cold steel touches her rear and she clams up, knowing it's a knife at her backside. She doesn't have time to assess where she went wrong as it slides against her, looping into her panties before he twists it. The blade slices through her underwear and it, along with his knife, is pulled away. "Oh." She breathes, her body now pulsing and adrenaline pools her cream along her slit as she thinks, 'He just cut my panties off.'

It's hot and aggressive and Elizabeth finds it thrilling that he cannot resist. She feels him adjust, snuggle up to her ass with his hoodie slipping wide, and he lines his hard dick to her bare entrance. She pushes her booty back, assisting and nonverbally giving him permission. In one solid thrust, he enters her. He's thick, and although his length isn't anything to sneeze at, it's his girth that impresses.

Elizabeth arches back, her neck stretching until it rests on his shoulder behind her. In their position, clothed and hiding from the other passengers, he moves gently, rocking with the motion of the subway. His dick surges, her core gripping at him as she rotates her hips as best she can. His arms fold around her, embracing her in a protective bear hug. His lips trail up her neck as he nuzzles her, rocking into her subtly, but enough to drive her into mewling softly. She's fuller than ever, his hardness slipping between her thighs and his rhythm has her quaking internally.

Her gasps are breathy, hot exhales and he soaks them in, his hands shaking as they roam up her belly over her shirt. Meliodas cups her breast, fondling her in the hopes that everyone is too busy to watch. She grinds back against him and his solid stance resists, pushing himself further inside her.

Meliodas groans, his teeth graze along her shoulder as his lips part in a mock bite and he rocks a bit harsher. He's unable to refuse her welcoming warmth, the embrace of her gripping pussy walls has him losing his mind. It's taking all his concentration to keep his movements subtle as his instinct is to claim her, to mark her with sucking kisses, to ram into her until he's the only thing on her mind. He doesn't know she's already taken with him, and as her soft breathing shallows and her pussy walls grip, he feels her closing in on her orgasm. His thighs tense, his balls tighten as feeling her around him is the best place he's ever been. He is only able to hold off spilling right then with the thought that he's never seeing her again- that he wants their only time together to be memorable to her in the best of ways. 'She's leaving me where she found me.'

Her lips separate, her face angles to the fluorescent lights on the ceiling and she can't breathe as a cascade of electric pulses spread up from the spot his dick hits, just right, inside. She comes apart and at this moment he is all she can think about. The paper in her fingers slips from her slackening grip, unnoticed. She unravels, and feeling her squeezing around him, milking him, it coaxes his pleasure, demands it. His legs flex taut from calf to glute and he cums in seemingly endless spurts as he groans against her neck.

The subway car slows, people around them start to gather up their bags and shuffle around. She's panting, regaining her bearings and Meliodas, still semi-hard, slips from her with a wide shift of his hips to tuck himself back into his slacks. He rights her skirt, sweetly attempting to unwrinkle her clothes as best he can, his hand pets over her rear when her beautiful face, flushed and satisfied, looks to him.

His eyes roam over her features but he can't meet her eyes. The subway squeaks to a stop as her hands weave into his locks and her plump lips brush his, bittersweet, as he thinks it's a goodbye kiss. In his mind, her kisses are just like her, perfectly soft but so fleeting as both of them leave him forever changed. She inhales him, finally at ease with him at her side once more and she smiles against his lips glad to be reunited.

She has so many questions, where he's been these last few trips and wanting to know almost every bit of information a person should have about another before dating. They skipped quite a few steps but this works for her. Meliodas pulls away first, taking her hand and guiding her to follow the other passengers now exiting the subway. She's still in a bit of a haze from the surprise sex and she doesn't question it as he moves onto the platform with her, walking across the yellow caution line of the subway station floor.

"I wish we hadn't met," Meliodas tells her. He releases her hand as she flinches, her palm raising to cover her mouth as it slackens. "Nothing will taste as sweet, be as soft or make me feel so much, now that you've slipped through my fingers." She's lost, a vast sea opens inside her and she bobs in the center trying to make sense of how she got here and why it seems like this is a final farewell.

Confused, she looks to her hand for the paper with her phone number and she fumbles with her bag as she hopes it is inside. But, in the moment it takes her to look away, Meliodas returns to the subway car. The doors shut as she speaks, "I don't want this to be over-", she starts but he's not where she left him. Her eyes instinctively know where to look and he has no reaction as the subway starts it crawl-like pace, away.

"No." Elizabeth starts, a bubble of panic bursting as she steps over the line, toward him. His eyes widen, fearful she'll come closer to the moving metro, that perhaps she is still recovering from their torrid tryst. "My phone number!" She yells and his gaze grows impossibly wider, mishearing her from the motions and people around him. The rail car picks up its pace, moving along and she doesn't stop, another step closer as she reaches forward as if to force them back together.

A man neither of them knows grabs her upper arm and hauls her back, a firm expression on his face as he does not release her until the subway has vanished down the tracks. Meliodas' words are more true to her, understood in a way that twists her heart, now that he's slipped from her fingers as well. She wrenches her arm from the man, who holds his hands up as if she had a gun and walks away with a scowl. Elizabeth is left, lost and alone on the platform, feeling as if her heart has dropped a hundred feet and that there is no way to get it back.

︵‿︵‿୨ ୧‿︵‿︵

Her last final exam is complete, she's officially between jobs and it's been a week and a half since Meliodas gently took her on their train. She looks to her phone for the time and if she's planned it right, from this part of town she can hit their Metro car just right, although she'll have to ride for a while. It's worth it to her as she makes her way.

Today, she wore overalls, ones that are hard to get out of so will be extra difficult to get into. Elizabeth wants her wits about her and his skin to hers scatter her thoughts. She still isn't sure what happened to the paper with her phone number and that bothers her, deeply, as she feels it is her fault their goodbye seemed so final.

She catches the subway. Two stops from where she normally gets on. Lately, in her limited spare time from her internship and finishing college, she's been googling and searching for Meliodas. 'How is it so hard to find someone with such a unique name? I must be spelling it incorrectly.'

Elizabeth keeps her eye out, each boarding passenger gets a disappointed frown and each hooded man about his size gets a double-take. While she waits she scrolls through public people on social media and when the names go too far off, she guesses another spelling. 'Unless that isn't his real name?' She fears internally as that question buzzes at her insecurities like flies on rotting fruit. Elizabeth is obsessing, she knows it, but she needs closure. His final expression paired with his parting words gives her the conclusion that he thought she was ending it. She knows it falls to her to find him, that he probably isn't even looking or trying to see her again.

Her usually boarding station comes and she rides for even longer, past her usual stop to then get off at the next one. She knows so very little about Meliodas, but she remembers him mentioning going to work so early just to see her on the train. An idea sparks and she hits businesses on her smartphone, the first thing that pops up is a Bar, the owner is named Meliodas. She selects maps and with walking directions its two blocks from the subway. Her heart jumps as it lines up, he would take this subway to work!

With eager steps, she follows her phone's GPS. It isn't until she is on the street she needs that it dawns on her it's not open. She's so close that she decides to follow the sidewalk until a wooden side hanging over the cement comes into view that reads, "Boar's Hat." It's in old fashioned letters, a pig shape under the words. The front windows are clean, the wooden plank siding is dark, faded and in front is a nice porch. There is a smaller one above, but the floor upstairs has a ladder with buckets. It's a clear sign that work is being done.

There is no closed sign but the lights are off. It doesn't stop her though as she is curious and invested in this outcome. She climbs the steps up the porch to knock. With her first tap, the wood shifts in the frame and with a harder push the door swings wide before she yells inside, "Hello?" The bar is backlit, rows of amber liquid are showcased with the light, stools under the bartop. Elizabeth doesn't enter, feeling as if it is wrong with the place obviously being empty.

She turns just as a man's voice calls out. "We open in two hours!" She stops to look as the side door beside the bar opens, light spills into the room from what she sees is a kitchen and a tall man with spiking white hair wearing a rather dirty apron with the pig logo on it, assesses her. "You lost?" He asks, his eyebrow quirking as he picks up the end of his apron to wipe his hands on it.

"I was... looking for someone, maybe you know him?" Elizabeth's voice is tentative as she is unsure if she is in the right place so she does feel lost. The man's head tilts to the side, it's his only indication he heard and is waiting. "Meliodas?" She asks, standing up and stepping in, her hands fold together before her in a nervous habit as her thumbs move over one another.

"Yeah, he's the bartender." His eyes narrow. Elizabeth nods at his words, her heart racing and eyes widening alongside her smile as she hopes she's found him. She thanks the tall man, before releasing her hands to reach for the door handle intent to pull it closed, but stops to make sure this Meliodas is her stranger. "Messy blonde hair and green eyes?" Elizabeth bites her lip as she didn't think adding, 'smells like heaven and sex' would help this man confirm any identities.

The man stares, it feels like minutes before his head tips back and he laughs, touching his belly as if to hold it in place. "Come in." He turns, flipping some switches that light up the rest of the open area showing off wooden tables, a dartboard in the far corner and two pool tables. He moves to behind the bar, picking up a towel to loop over his shoulder. She doesn't follow, peering around wearily before he calls out, "Is this who you are looking for?"

He's holding up his phone, from across the room she can only make out broad details but the picture is enough to draw her in. She lets the door glide shut as she bellies up to the bar, her eyes filling as she sees Meliodas' smiling face with a shot glass to his lips in the image on this guy's phone. "Yeah." She hushes, her throat thick. He taps at his phone before pausing, inquiring softly, "Just to be sure, how did you meet?"

Instantly, her face softens. "On the Eighth Avenue Express." She answers and her new friend grins, tapping his phone with finality before putting the device to his ear. Vaguely he motions behind him, "You want something while you wait?" Elizabeth peers over his shoulder but it's all hard liquor and she isn't fond of it. Still, she reaches for her wallet, asking softly, "A Washington Apple, please." The man chuckles again, refusing her outstretched ten-dollar bill and telling her, "I'm Ban." She is about to give her own name but Ban looks away, a lower buzz coming from his receiver and she sits taller as he makes her the drink with a heavy shot of Crown Apple.

"Well fuck you too, Captain." Ban quips into his receiver. "Just thought you'd like to know a woman is here for ya." Ice clinks, he eyes her over before chuckling. "Is your name Elizabeth?" He leans his head in toward her and she nods. Ban cups his hand over the receiver as if to block Meliodas from hearing. "He asked me if you have 'to die for tits', but it's a question I can't really answer. Ya'know?" Her face burns as he pushes her the glass cup with her drink and his phone speaker reaches its limit as Meliodas yells but she cannot make out what he says.

Ban laughs, his tongue poking out playfully and Elizabeth looks down at her cup, wrapping her shaking hand around it. "Her cheeks flush all pretty-pretty pink, I think I embarrassed her." Ban says before laughing again, "It's not like I can force her to stay, so again, it's something I can't really guarantee." He confusedly looks at his phone but Meliodas' name flashes before going dark. It's obvious he hung up as Ban tucks it in his pants with a shrug.

"How's the drink?" He asks, trying to be polite but she hasn't taken a sip yet and she feels cornered into trying it now. It's good and she nods, the alcohol not helping the warmth of her face calm but the nerves in her belly ease. For a while, he makes small talk and Elizabeth relaxes as he explained that Meliodas is on the way. It's not ten minutes later that they hear tires squeal out front. "Must be him." Ban announces, picking up his towel, tapping his knuckles on the top of the bar before walking to the kitchen door, "It was nice meeting you, Elizabeth." He says before disappearing through the doorway.

She's alone for all of thirty seconds before she stands, anxious on her own. No one comes in and she steps toward the front door, bending to peer out the window where they heard the tires squeal. Elizabeth sees a few people milling around, cars on the road and she spins in a circle while wringing her hands, unsure what to do. A door slams, Ban's voice sounds in the kitchen and she angles that way as the kitchen door opens once more and there is her stranger, standing wide and panting with clothes in disarray.

The two look the other over, eyes lingering and they both smile to the other in the same moment as they step in tandem, closer. Behind Meliodas, the door swings shut and Ban's laugh echoes as they meet in the middle. "Hi." She whispers and he smirks around his reply of, "Yo." And the same desperate feelings spark, only amped up from being apart for seemingly so long. The gap between them disappears as they urgently come together and hands grip, tugging at clothes to pull the other closer. Their lips crash together, no time spared before their tongues dance, intertwining with hot breaths and throaty groans.

Her body reacts being so near Meliodas and tasting him has set her into overdrive. She slickens, her hands shaking and his are rough as they tug her shirt up. Elizabeth understands his desire, her own fingers searching over his chest to find the buttons preventing him from being revealed to her. The thought of finally seeing him, truly, it sets her movements into top speed where her roughness surprises him, but is an utter delight.

He's hard, her creamy soft skin driving him wild and as they break to breath, his face slips down her jaw to her neck. "I've wanted to see you, to feel you like this- without the limitations, for so long." His voice groans against her neck as she undoes his shirt, flipping it back and down his shoulders. He growls, reluctant to pull away but disdainfully doing so to rip his arms through the sleeves, baring his contoured chest to her while abandoning his shirt on the floor of the bar.

She takes him in, looking from his strong biceps, across his hard pecs and then over his abs. All of this has been hiding from her and she reaches, eager to finally get her hands on him. "You next." His smirk makes his eyes crinkle, wasting no time to lift her shirt to reveal her black lace bra.

Elizabeth slips her purse down to her elbow as she angles to pull her top off but the door to the kitchen shakes and Meliodas takes her wrist, spinning her toward the back where the pool tables sit. Ban's head pokes out, leaning into the bar and he laughs, catching a flash of her bra covered tits before they can move away quick enough to escape. "They are nice," Ban mutters as the two disappear into Meliodas' back office. Elizabeth giggles softly as Meliodas ushers her in with a grin and Ban is glad to see his friends smiling again.

Meliodas' office barely has room for the desk and two people inside makes it feel even smaller. On the desk is papers, a laptop cord and a bundled up brown accordion file on the wood top. The walls are newly painted, the shelves behind his chair are arranged with various items and Elizabeth spots a swatch of white fabric with a little bow in the center. As soon as Meliodas shuts the door behind him he fumbles for her shirt once more, cooing, "This is the first time we've been alone together." She tosses her purse to his spinning office chair, helping by undressing as quickly as she can, nodding with his assessment.

Elizabeth kicks off her pants and tosses down her shirt with her hair cascading down around her shoulders falling from the fabric. In a blink, she's only in her panties and bra. She dives into him, it's more forceful than she intends. Meliodas loses his step and his back slams into the door behind him as her hot mouth searches his. Her almost bare chest presses to his and there is a jolt of adrenaline from the contact of their belly's meeting, hips seeking and pressing. Flesh to flesh in such a way, after restrained for so long, is consuming them.

"Tell me you have a condom." Elizabeth hushes against the side of his lips as she forces the front of Meliodas' jeans to open. Her hands push and his join her struggle before he's bobbing free, hard as ever and she steps back to look. Meliodas groans, leaving his pants behind as he refuses to allow any gap between them.

His hard cock rubs against her thigh and he grinds in, breath faltering as it feels like he'll break apart if he isn't buried in her. "Yeah." He takes her hips, guiding her to move with him while pressing every available bit of himself to her. His hand slaps at his desk drawer from the short side, fumbling as she lines up to rub her lacey core to slip over him, gliding along his shaft with shuddering pressure. Meliodas inhales her, forgetting what he is doing and going for the hook of her bra at her back. Elizabeth's smooth, tempting skin calls to him and eagerly he frees her breasts. He's felt them bare once in his life and he finds this a great disservice.

A long, appreciative exhale escapes Meliodas as Elizabeth's bra slips down her arms and she tosses it away. His hands find her waist to push her back half a step. Her grip finds his shoulders while Meliodas stares. He's naked, standing before her and her gaze flicks around him in delight. The sight of him twirls the warmth in her tummy. His head shakes from side to side as if in disbelief before he bends, moving his grip to her thighs and lifting her.

She squeaks softly, legs wrapping around his torso while her hands find his neck. His face presses to her chest, his stubble along his jawline slipping across her nipples, first one then the other as he breathes hotly, pressing open mouth kisses on her giving, soft mounds. "I live here now." He whispers, hands gliding to cup both of her ass cheeks on either side of her hips. She giggles, the sound tickling down his spine as his lungs inhale as if trying to take as much of her into himself as possible.

He steps, spinning in place while carrying her when his mouth finds her dusky peak and he loses brain function from the feeling. He sweeps her rear across the short side of his desktop. Things scatter, papers and his thick accordion file crash to the floor but the bud tightens on his tongue causing a deep guttural groan to fill the room. He couldn't give a flying fuck the mess they make. Her hands on his shoulders trail up his neck to fist in his hair, arching back, her legs slipping over his hips delicately.

They line up, her panties the only defense as his cock points home, pressing into the fabric on pure instinct. "Meliodas." She breaths, quietly, toes stretching behind him as he nips at her breast, his arms embracing her to glide his palms up her back. Her skin is like an addiction, everything about her calls to him like a thousand burning suns but the sound of his name leaving her lips breeches through the intoxication.

With a vicious growl he pulls away from her, the soft needy keen that escapes her throat doesn't help matters but he wrenches his desk drawer open all the way so as not to waste time digging. "I know there is a string of condoms in here." He is careless as he pushes pens aside, a box of paperclips falls to the ground and burst open in a spray of glinting metal but he's triumphant when he pulls four condoms still connected from inside the disrupted mess.

Elizabeth takes the time to wiggles out of her panties, they slip down to her knees then glide down her calves to loop around her ankles. The sight freezes Meliodas, as this is the first time she's been bare to him. He's jealous of the bit of fabric that gets to cup her sex all day, that gets to abosorb her sweet scent and wrap around her hips. She reaches for him and he steps wide around the open drawer, unable to deny her, especially not when it's him she wants.

Her panties drop to the floor.

Elizabeth's soft fingertips are delicate as they leave tingles across his cheek bones. He rips the condom packaging while her soft lips gift his with her sweet little kisses. Each one is like a new spark lighting his fire, more fuel to the burning inside him. Her touch is leisurely, as if intent to feel every dip of his flesh. She trails over his collar bone, her hands tightening his own nipples when she feels over his pecs and her legs hook over his as she shimmies her ass to the edge of his desk. "If you take me in here, you'll think of me when you're working." She whispers against his mouth while feeling over his ribs before gripping her fingers into his back to pull him closer.

"I think of you always, but just to be sure lets do this in every place imaginable so I can never escape thoughts of you." He chuckles against her when he begins rolling on the condom and her laugh is more fulfilling than any sound he's ever heard. "Okay," she breathes, rocking against him before he's even finished rolling to the base of his dick.

The tip of him slips against her slickness, pressing against her core and she rocks again. Her mouth parts to exhale hotly across his face. He's falling quickly under her spell once more and in a blink, his hands smack to the wood on either side of her thighs to surge into her with a solid thrust that forces her legs apart farther. His legs spread to find the optimal stance. His calves grow taut, and as he rams home he works a chorus of noises to slip from between her plump, parted lips, he palms her ass to pull her into his rhythm.

Her hands grab at him, digging into his flesh as she rocks, her legs pressing against the back of his thighs. She's full of him and tears sting her eyes as her palms smooth down his tensing back to grab at the swell of his ass around his hips to return the favor of pulling him into his thrusts. He swirls, stirring inside her. Her back stretches, her head tilting up to face the ceiling as a long moan slips forth. He's everywhere. Meliodas' chest grows slick from sweat, his hair matting partially to his forehead and she feels him slide his entire body against hers as he dips his nose to her neck.

His lips part along her tendons there, his dick surging and stirring in the best repeating motion. Her toes curl and then spread. Her breathing quickens, her noises growing louder as he sucks at her throat, hands roaming as she's meeting his every push with her own. "Meliodas." She moans, fingers digger faster and hips pressing firmer. He's on the edge of his own release but he wants her to come apart for him, desires her pleasure more than his own.

"Fuck." He hisses, holding himself back by biting his own lip, adding pain to distract from the drowning sensations of the sheer euphoria she induces. He's trapped in her whirlwind and he has zero desire to escape. Elizabeth arches, her orgasm sparking and she leans away as her spine stretches as if to accommodate the eruption of sensations that wash over her. She loses function of her legs as they tremble, her soft inner walls pulsing with her waves and he groans, low and guttural as he cannot endure resisting his own release a moment longer.

Not with him finally seeing her expression as she climaxes. Her bottom lip trembles, her eyes are half lidded, unseeing and she flushes unlike her shy blush or her embarrassed one. This one is special. The slope of her neck stretches and he drinks her in a second before his own ejaculation. She's squeezing him for everything he has and with her legs quaking around him his touches morph from frenzied to endearing. Spurt after spurt leaves him and as she sags back over the desk he feels as if he's been sucked dry, his balls empty.

"You're beautiful," he professes, loving her hair cascading over his desk and how her breasts look while she's laying. They are still joined and he rocks slowly into her just to feel her spasm with leftover pleasure, her tummy rippling with her muscles twitching. "I missed you." She replies, her relaxation after such a mind blowing orgasm is nothing to how she softens now, looking at him, before her eyes widen.

Elizabeth's thoughts snap her into focus and she bends, catching her breath while twisting enough to reach into her purse sitting on the office chair to her left. She finds what she needs among the chaos of her bag and offers him her phone. He takes it, curious. "Now you can call me," Elizabeth whispers, "to swap numbers and ask me out. For you, I'm a sure thing on the first date," she jokes. Meliodas swallows, chuckling lowly before dialing his own number in. When it rings from his pants pockets on the floor his breathing comes easier and his face shifts to utter adoration as he gazes at her.

This time, he gets to keep her, and neither of them are keen to let the other go ever again.

* * *

Happy Smutember 2019!

Reviews are welcome and very encouraged. They honestly make my day.

I'm on tumblr, if ya wanna chat or see the little extra things I write. The name is JacklynnFrost there too and I mostly just post about SDS. Twitter and Deviantart are under xSamanthrax.


End file.
